


heart eyes emoji

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: pearlsugarbaby is a camboy. kunkun08 is his most loyal subscriber.





	1. ♡ NEW TOYS: HAUL ♡

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting these prompts from my cc thank u anons .. whores.. luv ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon said: camboy zhengting playing with dildo or real dick whichever is fine while someone takes him from behind and he gives the camera these looks https://twitter.com/zhengtingslut/status/1001467517347418112?s=19  
> (yes i look at that can and all i can think of is zhengting holding a dick it's all his pouty dick sucking lips' fault)

xukun doesn't know how its possible, but it feels like zhengting's lips are wrapping around his own actual in-real-life dick when they wrap around the skin-colored dildo on screen.  
  
he squeezes a dollop of lotion onto his hand and starts stroking to the rhythm zhengting sets. this is supposed to feel good, like relieving stress and relaxing. but xukun feels nothing but stress as zhengting takes the dildo deeper into his mouth. he moans around it like the " fucking slut " he likes to be called (xukun knows, he has been subscribed to camboy pearlsugarbaby for three years and has missed only three livestreams), and xukun breathes out a strangled moan of his own.  
  
HOW is this possible?! he wonders. how can moving pictures on a digital monitor feel like an actual mouth around his very hard cock? the wonders of science and technology, he guesses as he keeps jacking off to a steady pace.  
  
zhengting moans again, the sound only made 1000x hotter by the thing in his mouth that muffles it, and xukun feels like he's being engulfed in actual flames. like he's overheating, or being burned alive.   
  
"it feels so good in my mouth," zhengting mumbles as he kisses the toy, all baby voice and adorable pout and tears prick xukun's eyes and god, he wants this to be over but he doesn't want it to end.  
  
zhengting takes the big thing back in his mouth. xukun almost comes when zhengting starts pressing it to the insides of his cheeks. instead, he screams and bites his lip and squeezes his own dick. sad life he leads: its all he can do, after all.  
  
zhengting lifts his eyes to look straight at the camera, and xukun wants to fucking die. there's lotion all over his blanket and his clothes but he doesn't care because he wants to fucking die. zhengting, all big, soft gray eyes and swollen red lips and dangling earring, he is looking right at him. right into his soul, and xukun doesn't understand how a gaze can suck a dick but zhengting is doing it from a hundred miles away through a computer screen, and xukun wants to fucking die.  
  
zhengting smiles and chuckles and giggles, and licks and teases and pouts, and he says everything to keep xukun from getting into heaven. and xukun is absolutely fine with it.  
  
xukun finishes before zhengting's livestream does, which makes him sad because he's not a robot who can get hard again after half a second. so he watches the rest of it, instead. sending little money tips because he likes the little grin that pulls on zhengting's lips whenever someone sends in a tip. the clock strikes 11, and xukun hears adult responsibilities calling for him. with a sigh, he types in a hasty 'i love you! great stream as always!!! <3' as he always does before he leaves. lucky he doesn't immediately shut his laptop, because he waits just long enough to hear zhengting giggle,  
  
"i love you, too, kunkun08! thanks for watching. cum back next time ~"


	2. ♡ LET'S CHAT ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon said: yo that zzt camboy snippet drabble sorta? what do i have to give you to get more 
> 
> (this is dedicated to 180610 zhengting a baby boy legend)

xukun nearly falls out of his chair when zhengting appears on screen looking like he does: soft brown curls, overblushed cheeks, cherries painted under his eye. "hi ~" he greets softly, putting on a pair of round glasses and xukun thinks, this is it. this is how he dies.  
  
it's entirely normal. totally chill. just zhengting having a casual chat with the 48,000 people watching his stream. "how are you guys today?" he asks, pausing to read the replies. he chuckles at a few, replies to a few. 'i had a great day at work today! how about you? how have you been? :)' xukun sends, and he pretends that zhengting is answering his question when he smiles at the camera and says, "that's good. i had a great day, too! i'm feeling just fine right now, thank you for asking."  
  
zhengting pushes his glasses up his nose and blinks at the camera with wide, innocent eyes. and xukun has to physically cough to kick his lungs back into gear.  
  
"actually," zhengting says, "i got my hair done today... and these ~ !" he bites his lip excitedly, turning his head to show two new ear piercings. xukun thinks it's hot. cute. adorable. pretty. he thinks, god, zhengting makes him want to die.  
  
"what do you guys think...?" zhengting asks shyly, lips turned down into a nervous little pout. blinking at the replies, nibbling on his finger. xukun feels his dick start to get hard and nearly smacks the poor little guy in the head. (not that he's little. of course not. figure of speech. hyperbole.)  
  
compliments start pouring in. it looks good! super cute! so adorable! the chat section reads. big, expensive heart and flower emojis coming in one after the other. xukun doesn't blink twice at his bank account before sending a sparkly red heart.  
  
"aw, thank you," zhengting says, laughing softly, smile so big and precious that xukun wants to physically choke himself. "i know i said we were just 'gonna chat tonight..." he starts, looking to the side, hand gliding down to massage his neck and his shoulder as if he knows his viewers are eating their hearts out, "but you've all been so, so good to me.  
  
tell me anything you want me to do. don't hold back."  
  
immediately, the replies begin flying. some ruder than others, some cruder than others. although xukun feels like he's on a trip and has a hundred things on his list, he types kindly: 'you said you bought a new collar yesterday...? ♥ '  
  
a second after he hits send, xukun watches zhengting's eyes light up. "i'll be right back," he hurries away, returning in a jiffy with a pink, satin collar in hand. a bead of shiny pearls running around the middle. a pretty, silver '糖' hanging in the center. xukun watches with big eyes of disbelief as zhengting ties the collar around his neck.  
  
"pretty?" he asks as if he needs to.  
  
'pretty,' xukun types. zhengting smiles so much his eyes fold into little half moons.   
  
"thank you ~" he chimes, proceeding to unbutton his shirt, to grant someone else's wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY HOPED U LIKED IT


End file.
